


Sink or Swim (Türkçe Çeviri)

by lgbtcharles



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Amnesia, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Charles, Romance, Slow Burn, Translation, Türkçe | Turkish, dadneto
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcharles/pseuds/lgbtcharles
Summary: Erik, yıllar önce hayatını mahveden Sebastian Shaw'a korkunç bir nefreti olan, üç çocuklu zor yaşantısında mücadele veren bekar bir babadır. Her şeyi geride bırakmaya çalışırken Sebastian Shaw'un züppe omegası Charles'a rastlaması, Erik'in tüm hayatını altüst eder.Charles bir kaza sonrası hastaneye kaldırılır. Erik onunla yüzleşmek için hastaneye gider ve Charles'ın hafızasını kaybettiğini öğrenir.Erik, yanlış anlaşılmaları düzeltmesi gerektiğini biliyordur ama bu durum intikamını almak için mükemmel bir şans değil midir?





	Sink or Swim (Türkçe Çeviri)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sink or Swim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648683) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



> Merhabalar herkese. Bu eser benim favori eserlerimden birisi ve çeviriye bununla başlamak istediğimi biliyordum. Bakalım nasıl gidecek. 
> 
> İyi okumalar!

“Rıhtım beş,” diye tekrarladı Erik, Azazel’ın karışık el yazısını tekrar kontrol ederken. Bulunduğu yer doğru olmalıydı, o yüzden aradığı bot da bu olmalıydı. Karşısında tüm mükemmelliği ve asilliğiyle duran ve yanında küçücük kalmış balıkçı teknelerinin ve kırık dökük sürat teknelerinin yanında ışık saçan lüks bir yat duruyordu ve ona basit bir yat demek acındırıcı bir seviyede onu küçümsemek olurdu. 

Erik omzunu silkti, alet çantasını elinde sıkıca tuttu ve alt güvertedeki körüğe adımını attı. “Hey!” diye çağırdı. “Kimse yok mu?”

O sırada güvertenin üst kısmında koyu kumral saçlı bir erkek belirdi. “Yardımcı olabilir miyim?” diye seslendi, dilinde hafif bir aksanla. 

“Evet, ben elektrikçiyim.”

“Öyle mi? Bir saniye lütfen.” Kafa bir anda yok oldu. 

Erik ise üzerinde bulunduğu büyük gemiyi detaylıca incelemeye başladı - onu nasıl olmuştu da özel ve daha lüks bir rıhtıma park etmek yerine kuytu bir kasabaya park etmeyi tercih etmişlerdi? Yapıldığı metal bile diğerlerinden farklıydı, sanki daha sağlam ve değerliydi.

Adam en sonunda Erik’in bulunduğu güverteye indi, hoş yüzüne yerleştirdiği nazik bir gülümsemesi vardı. “Merhaba,” diye selamladı, tavrı mükemmeldi. “Sahibim sizi çağırmış. Üst güvertedeki klima arızalandı.”

Erik tek kaşını kaldırdı, adamın kullandığı “sahibim” kelimesini garipsemişti. Ama üzerine bir yorum yapmadı. Sonuçta aldığı paraya bakıyordu. “Ne tarafta?”

Adam kafasıyla onayladı ve Erik’i geminin en üstüne çıkardı. Orada açık bornozunun kapatamadığı oldukça kısa mavi bir mayo giyen başka bir adam geminin baş kısmındaki şezlongun üzerinde yayılmıştı.

“Janos,” adam ağzında kelimeleri geveledi. “Çok sıcak.” 

“Tabii, efendim,” Janos çabucak ayaklandı, en yakında duran şarap şişesini aldı ve adamın içkisini yeniledi. “Elektrikçi klimayı tamir etmeye geldi.”

Sarhoş ve neredeyse çıplak olan adam bulanık mavi gözleriyle Erik’i süzdü. “Merhaba,” dedi, sırıtarak. 

“Klima,” adamın ona laf çarpmasına aldırış etmeden Erik çabucak cevap verdi. Janos kafasıyla onayladı ve onu kabinin dış tarafında, makineyi tutan küçük dolaba yönlendirdi ve ardından sahibinin yanına dönmek için izin istedi. Erik ise güçleriyle hızlıca klimada olan sorunu belirledi ve işe koyuldu. Aşırı derecede sarhoş olan adamın abartılı sesi hizmetçisiyle konuşurken yankılanıyordu. 

“Umarım klima çabucak tamir olur. Eğer olmazsa hemen şuraya bayılacağım. Biraz daha o leziz şaraptan alabilir miyim lütfen? Teşekkürler, hayatım. A bu arada, Sebastian nerede?” Erik kaskatı kesildi, elindeki kabloyu yanlışlıkla bükerek. “Onu bugün hiç görmedim.”

“Birkaç bir şey almak için şehre indi.” 

Adam kahkaha attı. “Kesin öyle yapmıştır. Umarım gittiğinde yatacağı birini bulur da dönünce beni rahatsız etmez.” 

Erik kaşlarını kaldırdı, ama zengin ve züppe adamların dedikodularını dinlemeye gereksinim duymadı. Onun yerine kendisini tamamiyle işine verdi. Hatta o kadar konsantre olmuştu ki, ona doğru yaklaşan ayak seslerini ve sıcak güneş ışığını kapatarak onu rahatlatan gölgeyi fark edemedi. 

“Tamir işi bitti mi?”

Erik çömeldiği yerden kafasını kaldırdı - gözleriyle adamın hafif kaslı bacaklarını, küçük mayosundaki belirgin çıkıntıyı, düz karnını, pembe meme uçlarını ve yüzünü dikkatle inceledi. 

“Hayır,” dedi. Tam o sırada çıkan hafif esinti, havaya tatlı bir koku bıraktı ve Erik’in duyularını keskinleştirdi. 

Bir omega. 

Tahmin etmeliydi aslında. Omegalara çok nadir rastlanıyordu, Erik bile hayatında yalnızca bir iki omega tanımıştı. Onlar da herhangi bir alfa veya beta gibi çalışkan ve dikbaşlı olabiliyorlardı. Ancak sosyetedekiler omegalara daha farklı bakıyorlardı; onlara göre omegaların şımartılması, ayaklarının sıcak sudan soğuk suya değdirilmemesi gerekiyordu. Bu küçük pamuk şekerinin de şımarık bir velet olması sürpriz değildi. 

“Biraz daha hızlı olabilir misin? Burası gerçekten çok sıcak.” 

Erik sakinliğini korumak için dişlerini sıktı. “Gördüğünüz üzere çalışıyorum. Dikkatim dağılmazsa daha çabuk bitireceğim.” 

“Ne kadar da kabasın,” dedi kaşlarını çatarak ama daha fazla bir şey söylemeden döndü ve yalpalayarak güvertenin diğer tarafına geçti. Boynunun arkasında belirgin bir bağlılık izi vardı; Erik’in kokuyu direkt algılayamamasının nedeni o olmaydı. Eşi olan omegaların kokuları ne kadar alfalarınınkilerle karışsa da - diğer alfalara çekici gelmemesi için karışırdı - yine de oldukça tatlı olurdu.

Omzunu silkerek işine dönen Erik, tamiri hızlıca bitirdi. Ellerini kotuna sildi ve yata geri döndü. “Klimanın düzelmiş olması gerekiyor.” 

“Ne hoş,” dedi kaykılan omega yerinden kalkmadan. Şarabını yudumlamaya devam ediyordu. “Janos, tatlım, bir dener misin?” Janos kafasını salladı ve kabine yöneldi, biraz sonra kapıyı aralayarak geri döndü - soğuk hava güverteyi nefes alınabilir yapmıştı. “Mükemmel.” Omeganın yüzü memnun bir gülümsemeyle ışıldamıştı, klimanın düzgün çalışması için harcanılan elektrik umrunda değil gibiydi. Klimanın bozulmasının nedeni belli olmuştu. 

“Parasını ver,” oturduğu yerde düzeldi, solgun beyaz bacaklarını sallandırarak. Janos elinde para dolu cüzdanla dönene kadar Erik adama bakmamaya çalıştı ama başarısız oldu. Çıkardığı makbuza ödemesini yazmak için alet çantasını yakınındaki masaya bıraktı. Omega yerinden ayağa kalktı, sallanan bacaklarıyla masaya yöneldi ve sanki oyuncakmış gibi Erik’in aletlerini karıştırmaya başladı. 

“Dokunma sakın,” elindeki makbuzu doldururken Erik sert bir dille onu uyardı. O sırada yüksek bir gürültüyle bir şeyin düştüğünü duydu ve elindeki kalemi fırlatırcasına bıraktı. Alet çantası tepetaklak olmuş, içindekiler yere savrulmuştu. Hızlı refleksleri bile aletlerinin güverteden aşağı düşmesini engelleyememişti. 

“Eyvah,” omega kıkır kıkır kıkırdamaya başladı. 

Erik onu ittirdi, neredeyse dramatik bir şekilde yere çöktü ve kaybettiklerine çaresiz bir şekilde bakakaldı. “Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen? Aletleri resmen denize attın!” 

“O zaman sen de onları yatın kenarına o kadar yakın bırakmamalıydın!” 

Erik şoke olmuş bir şekilde ona döndü. “Şaka mı yapıyorsun? Burada hata sende, seni pis sarhoş!”

“Pardon?” Kollarını göğsünün üstünde kavuşturmaya çalıştı ama dengesini kaybetti ve elleri karnının üzerine düştü. “Sen çok ama çok kabasın!” 

“Efendim,” dedi Janos, ikisinin arasına girmeye çalışarak.

“Hemen bu adamı dışarı çıkar Janos!” diye haykırdı, parmağıyla Erik’i göstererek. “Kendi hatasını benim üzerime atmaya çalışıyor! Aşağılık herifin teki!”

“Ben mi aşalığım?” diye sordu, inanamayarak. “Seni küçük züppe sürtük!” 

Omeganın ağzı suçlamayı duyunca açık kaldı. “Sen çok kötü birisin. Sana hayatta bir kuruş bile vermem!” 

“Ne?” Erik neredeyse boşalmış alet çantasına baktı. “Bunları ödemen gerekiyor.” 

Omega bulunduğu yerde sırtını dikleştirdi ve ellerini kalçasına koydu. “Öyle bir şey kesinlikle yapmayacağım.” 

Erik hızlıca ayağa kalktı ve omeganın üzerine yürüdü. “Bana bak seni—“

Janos aniden öne atıldı ve Erik’i kolundan yakaladı ama omega pis pis sırıtıyordu. “Saldırgan bir alfa eşi olan bir omegayı tehdit ediyor öyle mi? Tanrım, Janos, polisi arayalım mı?” 

Erik duraksadı ve sakince, “Yaptığım tamirat ve düşürdüğün aletlerim için ödemeyi yapman gerekiyor.” dedi. 

“100 dolarını ver ve yola Janos. Daha fazlasını sakın verme.” Omega şezlonga geri döndü ve yüzünü güneşe döndü. “Onunla işimiz bitti.” 

Janos onu dışarı çıkarırken eline bir 100 dolar tutuşturdu - ki Erik bu parayla aletlerin yenisini asla alamazdı. Rıhtıma indi ve yata bakakaldı. Kırılacak bir parça aramayı, sabote etmek için önemli ve pahalı bir şey bulmayı düşündü, ama bu tür zengin adamlar için değmezdi. Polisi ararlardı ve Erik her şeyini kaybederdi… bu sefer tamamen. 

Sinirle tamir ettiği klimayı buldu ve eski haline çevirdi. Ardından sırıtarak rıhtımdan ayrıldı. 

Üçüncü denemesinde külüstür kamyonunu çalıştırdı ve eve doğru yol aldı. Cep telefonunu çıkardı ve Azazel’ı aradı, sinirden hâlâ köpürüyordu. 

“Buradaki ilk işinin öyle sonuçlanması kötü olmuş,” dedi Azazel. “Eğer tekrar ararlarsa kimseyi yollamayız olur biter. Dur hatta adını tekrar kontrol edeyim.” Birkaç saniyelik sessizlik oldu. “Rıhtım beş, Charles Shaw, değil mi?” 

Erik direksiyonun kontrolünü bir saniyeliğine kaybetti ama güçleriyle hemen toparlandı, telefonu omzu ve kulağının arasını sıkıştırdı. 

“Ne?” diye çıkıştı. 

“Charles Shaw,” Azazel tekrarladı. “O isimden nefret ettiğini biliyorum, ama…”

“Yok ondan değil,” dedi Erik. “Sebastian adında bir kocası var. Yat— Yatın adını biliyor musun?”

“The Caspartina.” 

Shaw’un ofisindeki fotoğrafın altındaki isim. Arkadaşlarıyla bir yatın üzerinde yüzlerinde iğrenç bir gülümsemeyle Erik’e bir kez daha dedikleri fotoğraf. 

Erik sinirden kıpkırmızı oldu. “Bu o.”

“Erik,” Azazel hızlıca cevap verdi, sesi yumuşamıştı. “Hemen ani bir şey yapmaya kalkışma. Biliyorsun ani bir hatayı karşılayacak durumda değilsin.” 

Erik’in vücudundaki tüm kaslar kasıldı ve arabadaki metalin çıtırdağını duydu. Dünyadaki bütün insanlar arasında tabiki de onu küçük düşürecek adamın Sebastian Shaw’un sikik omegası olması gerekiyordu ve tabiki de Erik’in yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Yalnızca ödemesini daha fazla yapması için daha çok sıkıştabilirdi, ama o bir korkak gibi geri çekilmeyi tercih etmişti. 

“Erik,” Azazel tekrarladı, sesi sabırlı ama ısrarcı, “Shaw senden yeterince şeyi aldı. Daha fazlasını almasına izin verme. Boşver.”

Erik direksiyona parmakları bembeyaz oluncaya kadar sıkıca tutundu, ve tuttuğu derin nefesi yavaşça verdi. “Haklısın.” 

 

—

 

Erik mahalleye yaklaştığında durumu hâlâ kafasında döndürüp duruyordu. Kafasında hislerini bir tarafa toplayıp gizlemeyi denedi ama bir şeyleri parçalama isteğinden bir türlü kurtulamadı. Eve yaklaştığına ağaç gölgesine park edilmiş başka bir araba olduğunu gördü. Boyaları dökülen, cılız, düzensiz verandası olan eski püskü evinin önünde yeni ve temiz bir mavi sedan oldukça abes duruyordu.

Sineklik aralandı ve kapıdan takım elbiseli, boynunda gözlükleri asılı duran bir kadın dışarı çıktı. “Bay Lehnsherr?” diye seslendi.

“Buyrun benim,” dedi Erik, arabanın kapısını olması gerekenden daha sertçe kapatarak. “Peki ya siz kimsiniz?”

Erik, kadın uzattığı elini sıktı. “Moira MacTaggert. Randall İlkokulu’nda öğretmenim. Buraya yeni taşınmış olan yeni öğrencilerimle tanışmak için geldim ve içeride 6 yaşındaki bir kız çocuk ile iki 7 yaşındaki çocuğun saatlerdir yalnız olduklarını öğrendim. Açıklamak ister misiniz?” 

Erik yüzünü buruşturdu. “Yapmam gereken birkaç işim vardı.”

Kadın etkilenmemişti. “Çocuklara birinin bakması gerekiyor. Büyükanneleri vefat ettikten sonra çoğu zaman yalnız kaldıklarını söylediler.”

Erik suratına en azından biraz samimi durduğunu umduğu bir gülümseme yapıştırdı. “Çocukları bilirsiniz, olayları abartmayı severler. O kadar da sıklıkla yalnız kalmıyorlar.”

Kadın gözlerini kısarak Erik’i inceledi. “Bir sonraki hafta tekrar geleceğim, ve eğer çocukları yine yalnız bulursam maalesef çocuk esirgeme kurumuna başvurmak zorunda kalacağım.” 

Erik hızlanan kalp atışlarını gizlercesine soğuk bir ifade takındı. “Anlıyorum.”

Erik kaybolanana dek arabayı izledi. Evden ilk çıkan Pietro, Erik’e doğru hızlıca koştu ve sertçe ona sarıldı. Wanda onu izledi ve Lorna dışarı çıkmadan kapıyı kızın yüzüne kapatıp ona dilini çıkardı. “Ezik!” diye bağırdı ve babasına doğru ilerledi, pantolonunu çekiştirdi. 

“Kardeşine ezik deme lütfen,” Erik yarım ağızla kızını uyardı. Çok yorgundu. 

“Ona ne istersem onu derim!” dedi Wanda. “İğrenç biri.” 

“Aynen!” Pietro onayladı. 

Sinekliğin arkasından Lorna gözyaşlarına boğuldu. 

Erik derin bir iç çekti. Hayatını düzene sokmak için bir şeyler yapması gerekiyordu. 

 

—

 

Yat harekete geçtiğinde Charles yatak odasında şarap şişesinden içiyordu. Sebastian dönmüş olmalıydı. 

“Aşkım,” dedi Sebastian, odaya adımını atarken, “duyduğuma göre keyifsiz bir gün geçirmişsin. Anlatmak ister misin?”

“Hayır,” dedi, kesin bir şekilde. “Konuşmamayı tercih ederim. Sen neredeydin peki?” 

Charles’ın yanına oturan Sebastian’ın yüzüne yumuşak bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Tatlı küçük omegamı mutlu etmek için çalışıyordum tabii ki de.”

“Ne kadar hoşsun,” dedi Charles, ifadesiz bir şekilde. Sebastian’ın kafası mutasyonu nedeniyle her zamanki gibi bulanık, telepatik dokunuşa kapalıydı. Charles aslında bu durumdan memnundu, bu şeytan adamın aklından nelerin geçtiğini bilememek işine geliyordu. 

Sebastian elini Charles’ın çıplak bacağına koydu ve bacağını hafifçe sıktı. 

“Bir öpücük verir misin?” 

Charles dudağına yarım yamalak bir öpücük yapıştırdı, ardından şişeden içmeye devam etti. Sebastian ise onu sert bakışlarıyla süzüyordu. “Güverteye çıkıp biraz yürüyelim mi? Hava çok güzel,” sesi yumuşacıktı. 

Charles gitmek istemiyordu ama eğer gitmeleri Sebastian’ın elini bacağından çekmesini sağlayacaksa, ufak bir yürüyüş kulağa fena gelmiyordu. “Pekala.” Charles istemeyerek şarap şişesini geride bıraktı. 

İkili serin gecede yavaş yavaş yürümeye başladı, Sebastian şık bir partidelermiş gibi Charles’ın elini koluna sıkıştırdı. Bütün ışıklar kapalıydı, geceyi yalnızca ay ve yıldızlar aydınlatıyordu. 

Birkaç kez güverteyi dolandıktan sonra dinlenmek için durdular, dirseklerini tırabzanlara verdiler ve karanlık suyu izlemeye başladılar. Sahil çoktan gözden kaybolmuştu, Charles ise bir sonraki duraklarının neresi olduğunu merak etti - ki merakı çok da önemli değildi. Kafası çok güzeldi ve yanında duran Sebastian bile modunu düşüremezdi. Hatta, ne kadar kabul etmek istemese de, Sebastian bu gece oldukça güzel kokuyordu - yaydığı belirgin alfa kokusu, Charles’ın avuçlarını terletiyordu. Bir an önce doğum kontrol haplarını bulması gerekiyordu, özellikle de kızgınlık dönemine bu kadar yaklaşmışken. Hayatta en son istediği şey Sebastian’dan bir çocuğu olmasıydı. 

“Aklından neler geçiyor, aşkım?” Sebastian yumuşakça sordu. 

“Çocuklar,” onun duyması gerektiğini umduğu bir şekilde doğruyu söyledi Charles. Ve evet, çocuk lafını duyunca Sebastian’ın zihni bir anda aydınlamıştı. Charles’ın midesi bulandı. Ama çabucak bulantısını geri yuttu. Raven’ı korumak için yapıyordu bunu. Kız kardeşi Sebastian’ın gelini olamazdı, ve Charles’ın kız kardeşi yerine Sebastian’a gitmesinin şu zamana kadar yaptığı her şeyden çok daha önemli olduğunu biliyordu.

Sebastian o sırada Charles’a yaklaştı, boynuna bir öpücük kondurdu, dişlerini bağlılık izinin üzerinde gezdirdi, dokunuşuyla Charles’ı çağırdı. Onun içinde ise Sebastian’ı aynı anda hem ittirmek hem de kendisine doğru çekme isteği vardı. “Çok güzelsin,” dedi Sebastian, dudaklarıyla cildini severken. “Çok yazık olacak.” 

Charles’ın şoke olacak bile vakti olmamıştı, çünkü bir anda kendisini tırabzanlardan aşarken ve yere düşerken buldu. Suyun soğukluğu nefesini kesmişti. 

Üste öksürerek çıktı. Yardım için bağırmaya çalışıyordu ama tuzlu su boğazını yakıyordu. Suyun üzerinde kalmaya çalıştı ama güçlü dalgalar onu daha da aşağı itiyordu. Sebastian tırabzanlardan aşağı Charles’a doğru, yüzünde pis bir sırıtışla bakıyordu. Yat sakince suda süzülerek uzaklaşırken Charles’ın yapacak hiçbir şeyi kalmamıştı. Son bir kez de belki biri duyar diye telepatik yolla bir yardım sinyali yolladı, ancak bacaklarındaki his, umutları ile birlikte yavaş yavaş yok oluyordu. En sonunda yorgunluk üstün geldi, ve Charles kendisini karanlık sulara bıraktı.

 

—

 

Pietro waffle’ının bir parçasını koparıp bağıran Wanda’nın yüzüne attı, küçük kız ise vıcık vıcık, tam pişmemiş yumurtasından bir kaşık alıp erkek kardeşine attı. Ancak ıskaladı. Küçük kardeşleri Lorna’nın parlak yeşil saçlarına yapışan yumurta, eriyip masaya aktı. 

“Kesin şunu,” diye ikizlere bağırdı Erik, ama çocuklar onu duymadan Lorna’nın gözleri çoktan dolmaya başlamıştı. Çıldırmamaya çalışarak kızını kucağına aldı, saçlarını peçeteyle sildi ve onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. 

Azazel ise bütün karmaşayı gülerek izliyordu. “Ebeveynliğin keyifleri işte.” 

Erik’in sert bakışı, Pietro’nun parmaklarını şurup kavanozuna soktuğunda ciddiyetini tamamen kaybetmişti. Oturdukları restoran neredeyse boştu ve burada garson olarak çalışan Angel çocukları çok seviyordu, o yüzden kimse onlara ters ters bakmıyordu. Restorana ilk gelmeye başladıklarında Angel gururla kanatlarını açmıştı; büyülenmiş bir şekilde onu izleyen Wanda’da büyüyünce kanatları olsun istemişti. Wanda’nın güçleri tam olarak oturmamıştı, ama Erik Wanda çok isterse kanat bile çıkarabileceğine inanıyordu. 

“Bugün doğru düzgün çalışamadım zaten,” Erik içini çekti. “anaokulu için parayı nereden bulacağımı bilemiyorum. Annemin birikimi hiçbir zaman olmadı.” 

“Yaşam burada daha ucuz diye buraya taşındığını sanıyordum.” dedi Azazel, kuyruğunu Pietro’nun ellerinden kurtarmaya çalışarak. 

“Daha ucuz olduğu doğru, ama yine de bedava değil.” Erik kafasını masaya gömdü, Wanda da kulaklarına yumurta yapıştırdı. Ona kızacak takati kalmamıştı. “Onlara bir bakıcı lazım.” 

“Bakıcı. Ya da yeni bir eş.” 

Erik kaşlarını çattı. “Olmaz.” 

“6 yıl oldu, Erik.”

“Olmaz dedim.” 

“Sen bilirsin,” Azazel omzunu silkti, diyecek bir şeyi yoktu. Azazel en eski dostuydu, ve Erik yardım etmeye çalıştığını biliyordu, ancak şu an uzun bir konuşma dinleyecek gücü yoktu. “Konuyu bir daha açmayacağım,” ve köşedeki cızırtılı, rengi solmuş televizyona döndü. Muhabir son dakika haberiyle yayını kesene kadar hava durumunu izledi. 

Muhabir, Erik’in önünden birkaç kez geçtiği, yerel bir hastanenin önünde makyajlı yüzünde ciddi bir ifadeyle duruyordu. 

“Jim, bir son dakika gelişmesiyle Weatherford Hastanesi’nin önündeyiz. Sabahın erken sularında bir balıkçı, zihni kapalı bir adamı sahilde bulduğunu açıkladı. Adam hastaneye kaldırıldı... ve duyduğum kadarıyla iyileşmiş ve uyanıkmış. Detaylı bilgileri daha sonra açıklayacağız. Şu anda ailesini bulmaya çalışıyoruz.” 

Erik kahve kupasını masada çevirirken sıvı masaya döküldü - durumdan oldukça keyiflenen Wanda, dökülen kahve ile masada şekiller çizmeye başladı. 

“Kendisini 167 cm boyunda, 63 kilo, kahverengi saçlı ve mavi gözlü bir adam olarak tanımladılar,” diye açıkladı muhabir - Erik onu duymadı. Ekranda, soluk ve kafası karışmış bir şekilde Charles Shaw duruyordu. 

“Bu o,” Lorna babasının sözlerini duyunca kafasını kaldırdı ve ekrana baktı. 

“Kim?” diye Azazel ile aynı anda sordu kız.

“Charles Shaw,” dedi Erik, dişlerini gıcırdatarak.

“Bu o mu?” diye ordu Azazel. “Shaw’un hoşlandığı tip de fena değilmiş.” Dalgalı tonu, Erik’in ifadesini görünce değişti ve, “Erik,” diye uyardı onu. 

“Onu görmeye gideceğim,” Erik bir anda masadan kalktı. Tartışmaya vakti yoktu. 

“Ne? Neden?” diye sordu Azazel ve, “Bırak artık Erik,” diye devam etti. 

“Hayır, bırakamam. Paramı geri ödemesi gerekiyor.” Erik masanın etrafında oturan çocuklarına baktı. “Azazel’ı çıldırtmayın.” 

“Erik, bekle! Gururunu yerlere böyle kolay mı sereceksin?” 

Erik buna bir cevap bulamadı, geriye bakmadan döndü ve restorandan hışımla ayrıldı. Ona ikinci bir şans verilmişti ve bu sefer Shaw’un omegasına bu şansı yedirmeyecekti. 

 

—

 

Danışmadaki hemşire Erik’in hastayı tanıdığını duyunca çok sevinmişti. “Ah Tanrım, doktor çok endişelenmişti.”

“Endişelenmiş miydi?” diye sordu Erik, kadın koridorda ona eşlik ederken. “Çok mu yaralanmış?” diye sordu - Erik’in pek de umrunda değildi ama yine de kadının karşısında tam bir sosyopat gibi görünmek istemememişti. 

“Durumu size doktorun açıklaması daha iyi olacak, ama maalesef duyunca biraz şok olabilirsiniz.” 

“Ne durumu?” diye sordu, ama kadının cana yakın gözlerini görünce cevap vermeyeceğini anladı. Bir süre sonra bir odanın önünde durdular. Hemşire açık kapıyı yavaşça çaldı, odadaki doktor onlara döndü - görünüşü Erik’i şaşırtmıştı. Büyük vücudu ve mavi tüyleriyle Erik’in gördüğü en göz korkutucu mutantlardan biriydi. Üzerine geçirdiği doktor önlüğü ve gözlükleri bile görünüşünü yumuşatamamıştı. Erik onu o kadar incelemişti ki, yatağın boş olduğunu ve Charles’ın camdan dışarı baktığını fark etmemişti. 

“Gizemli hastamızı tanıyan biri geldi,” dedi hemşire. Bunu duyan doktorun yüzünde dişlerini gösteren kocaman bir gülümseme belirdi. 

“Bu mükemmel bir haber!” 

Charles döndü ve Erik’i görmesiyle yüzünde şaşırmış bir ifade oluştu. Sanki dünkü züppe omega gitmiş, yerine büyük hastane önlükleri giyen, saçları karmakarışık, yüzü solmuş bir adam gelmişti. “Sen,” dedi, kendinden emin olamadan, “beni tanıyor musun?” 

“Tabii ki de,” diye cevap verdi Erik - şimdi neyin peşindeydi bu adam - “Sen Charles’sın—“ Charles bir anda yerinden fırladı, Erik’e doğru koştu ve yüzünü boynuna gömdü. Charles, iz kokularını duymaya çalışırken Erik kaskatı kesilmiş bir şekilde orada durdu. 

“Ne kadar hoş,” dedi doktor. “Her şey düzene girecek. Gördünüz mü işte? Eşinizin sizi bulacağını söylemiştim.” 

Charles başını salladı, yüzü hâlâ Erik’in boynuna gömülüydü. “Tanrım, iyi ki geldin,” diye fısıldadı. Erik ise boş boş etrafına bakıyordu. 

“Ben aslında—“ demeye çalıştı ama Charles ona masmavi gözleriyle öyle bir baktı ki, söyleyeceklerini geri yuttu. 

“Eşinizle konuşmamız gerekiyor,” dedi doktor yavaşça, elini Charles’ın omzuna koyarak. “Henüz durumun farkında değil.”

Charles başıyla onayladı ve en sounda Erik’in kollarından ayrıldı. Ardından gözlerindeki yaşları çaresizce silmeye çalıştı. “Anlıyorum.”

Ama Erik anlayamıyordu. Yüzündeki panik belli olmalıydı ki doktor onu çabucak odadan dışarı çıkardı. Neler oluyordu? 

“Ben Hank McCoy,” dedi doktor. Birlikte bir ofise geçtiler - doktor ofisin kapısını sıkıca kapattı, Erik’i masanın karşısındaki sandalyelerden birine oturtturdu. “Oldukça zorlu bir gece geçirmiş olmalısınız. Ancak eşinizin kaybolduğunu neden polise bildirmediğinizi sorabilir miyim?”

“Eşim…” dedi Erik. 

“Bütün bunların sizi oldukça şaşırttığının farkındayım.” 

Bir de bana sor, diye kendince düşündü Erik. 

“Eşinizin suda uzun bir süre kaldığını düşünüyoruz,” diye açıkladı doktor, “ancak sahile nasıl geldiğini bilemiyoruz. Yüksek bir yerden düşmüş olmalı. Geçirdiği kafa travması, hafızasını kaybetmesine neden olmuş.”

“Hafızasının silinmesi mi dediniz?” diye sordu Erik. 

“Hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor.” 

Erik diyecek bir şey bulamadı. 

“Durumun çok kötü göründüğünün farkındayım,” diye devam etti doktor, “ancak eski çevresine, ailesine ve evine kavuşunca yavaş yavaş hafızasını geri kazanacağına eminim. Bütün tahlillerini yaptırdık - fiziksel olarak oldukça sağlıklı, ama iz kokusunu saptama yetisi zarar görmüş durumda.”

Erik’in başı dönüyordu. 

“İyi misiniz? Solgun görünüyorsunuz,” dedi doktor.

“İyiyim,” kendi sesinden emin olamıyordu. 

“Eşinizin yaralanmasını ve koku saptama duyusunun zedenlenmesini kabul etmenizin zor olacağını biliyorum ama hiç merak etmeyin, kendisinin zamanla düzeleceğine eminim. Kızgınlık döneminde herhangi bir problem oluşursa lütfen benimle iletişime geçmekten çekinmeyin. Öyle bir durumda hemen hormon tedavisine başlarız.”

“Şey… Teşekkürler,” dedi Erik. Doktor koku duyusunun düzelmesi ve çiftleşme problemleri hakkında konuşuyordu ama Erik’in aklı farklı yerlerdeydi. 

Charles Shaw’un kim olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu, ve o bu durumdayken Erik parasını ondan geri alamazdı. Buraya gelmesi tam biz zaman kaybıydı. 

Ama aynı zamanda Charles Shaw, Erik’in kendi alfası olduğunu düşünüyordu. Doğru olan bütün bu olanların bir yanlış anlaşılma olduğunu söylemesiydi, ama… 

Bir seçenek daha vardı. Hayatındaki bütün problemleri çözebilecek ve Erik’in kaybettiği aletlerinin parasını geri alabileceği bir seçenek. Erik, Moira’yı, çocuk esirgeme kurumunu ve pis evini düşündü, ve en önemlisi onu ne kadar deli etselerde ne pahasına olursa olsun kaybedemeyeceği çocuklarını düşündü.

Erik kesinlikle kararsız bir adam değildi. 

Derin bir nefes aldı ve doktorun konuşmasını keserek, “Eşime büyük bir özenle baktığınız için çok teşekkür ederim doktor. Onu ne zaman eve götürebilirim?” dedi.


End file.
